Admiral Lucas Honigan
"War isnt fought with sticks and stones. Those are tools. Its fought with the mind. One word can kill." - Admiral Lucas Honigan during a UN Emergency Conference at the start of the Purge War. Born Lucas Vehrs Corin Honigan on the planet of Pralistium Juno on January 8th, 2489, Lucas was a famous Admiral and hero during the Purge war that nearly destroyed the human civilization during the 2520's. He was a soldier during the Crime Disputes and a respected officer during the Reformation of Terran Defense. A smart and able-bodied soldier, Lucas often fought with his soldiers despite disagreements with his colleagues on putting himself at risk. He would often tell them, "They put themselves at risk for my orders, and I can do the same." Early Life Born in the town of Coriiq on Pralistium Juno on January 8th, 2489 to Steven Honigan and Lisa McTurvvay, Lucas was a relatively poor child living in the assisted financial living apartments of his town. Commonly teased during his education at the local schools, he was often an outsider usually enjoying to play chess by himself. His father, who owned an old strategy board game would often play it with him despite his mothers accusations that it was worthless time wasting. Usually getting good grades in mathematics and history, he passed tests in military history and advanced math classes, futher helping his future career. Later enrolling into the New Houston Global University on Mars, he joined the ROTC program and studied military history. Navy Career Enlistment After college, when he was twenty four years old, he graduated with a bachelor degree and immediately ensigned into the United Nations Space Navy. Due to his graduation from the ROTC as a Ship Lieutenant and was immediately stationed on the small patrol corvette known as the Regorour. It's mission was to patrol the trade route between his home planet of Pralistium Juno and Xevernors, and it was a common area for pirates at the time. Arresting more than fourty eight pirate ships and also lead a raid under Captain Sojourney Capooli to capture the infamous pirate ship known as the Legventik. Quickly gaining a promotion for quick thinking when Capooli panicked and abandoned the area, stranding Honigan and his men on the Legventik. Using quick tactics and using the ventilation tunnels of the large pirate ship, they got to the bridge, locked down the bridge and controlled most of the vital mechanical organs of the ship with troops guarding them, and got the ship to the nearest UNSN station where security detail arrested the pirates. News of this spread to brass and Honigan was quickly promoted to a captain while his former commanding officer was removed from duty. Captain Now in charge of a brand new freighter sized ship he called the Marvelous Ascent during June of 2512, Honigan was stationed in the Gulp of Yistern, an empty area of UN territory where few ships would venture. His mission was to investigate several suspicious starships gathering in the area. Quickly he discovered a large smuggler den in the area, where they were constructing a near finished fortress. Instead of waiting a couple weeks for the UNSN to send reinforcements for an assault, he thought of a plan and contacted his commanding Admiral. Barely gaining permission hours later, he began the attack by firing two torpedos at the currently unguarded fuel containers near the stations bottom, and the weak center in the middle. It's shields were not yet up, but within hours they would have been. First-handedly he also fought off three fighter squadrons and two corvette ships, and barely had any damage to his starship. His crew immediately respected him. Quickly gaining further respect with the brass by going on classified operations in the Gulp of Yistem, Honigan quickly advanced higher up the chain until he was named Rear Admiral and given command of the UNSN Classified Operations Task Force in 2517. Rear Admiral and Operation Restraining Sword Immediately being assigned command of Operation Restraining Sword and given nearly complete freedom of the thirty nine vessels he commanded, Honigan was tasked with thwarting the final Pirate Hideout deep in the Sceverin Trench near the Ventil System. Using a flash attack of mainly corvettes, they quickly destroyed most of the fighter and bomber squadrons and then retreated back to the fleet. Than he used several frigates and destroyed the enemy corvettes within minutes. Afterward, he launched the entire fleet and finished off the remaining ships and defenses and launched the ground assault on the massive pirate space station. Soon after the assault, Honigan was given a seat on the Central Defense Council and put in charge of most of the Navy. First Contact Soon after getting put on the CDC was he thrust into a difficult situation. On July 8th, 2521, two weeks before First Contact, an increase of soundwaves and brief sightings of Unidentified vessels in the Outer Reaches alerted much of the military. To investigate, Honigan sent out two small vessels on a month operation, however they were never heard from again. Two weeks later, on July 24th, 2521, First Contact was established. A large alien assault fleet dropped out of slipspace within the Cory System. A brief distress call was sent out, however the colony was quickly destroyed soon after."Attention. This is the colony of Cory. We are under attack by unknown vessels and are getting slaughtered. We are pulling all civilians into the underground bunkers, but there are few of us. We are in need of immediate assistance! Emergency Code Zero!" -Distress Call from unknown sender.Honigan received the message within a few minutes and immediately dispatched several patrol vessels to the system that were in the region, however they were immediately destroyed. Rather than sending another fleet, Honigan dispatched a Intelliegence Scout Corvette to assess the situation. It was able to get four pieces of intel and then was quickly destroyed.A few minutes later, Honigan made a conclusion and spoke with the Premier. He advised Premier Jason Dimary to begin First Contact Scenario Two. The next morning, on July 25th, 2521, the UN was immediatly thrust into a war. The largest armada gathering in history at the time, a total of three hundred and twelve vessels in all were put in command of Honigan and several Rear Admirals. Their mission was to counterattack the large invasion force in the Cory System. However, by the time they were near the system, the fleet was gone and the planet was in shambles. There were no survivors.After investigating the system, another distress call came from a neighboring system. The fleet was immediately dispatched to the system and was soon attacked by the aliens. A count of about twenty eight large unidentified vessels were in the system. Within hours, the Navy suffered heavy defeat and had to fall back to another system to repair and regroup. Once three hundred and twelve warships, the numbers reached barely ninety eight.